The use of mobile devices has become commonplace, and for many people, having access to their mobile device during all hours of the day is important or even critical. However, there are still situations wherein the overall user experience is improved by not allowing full access to such devices. For example, many theater goers prefer that the theater take steps to limit the use of mobile phones during movie showings. Moreover, many hospitals prohibit mobile phone use on their premises or at least in certain areas. While there is still much debate over the extent to which users need mobile device access during movies or at the hospital, most people do agree that mobile phone use should be limited when the user is driving a vehicle.
Many states have adopted measures to limit mobile phone use while driving, but technical measures may also be appropriate where legal measures are not widely followed or enforced. One possible technical measure is to detect the proximity of a user's device to a user's vehicle, and to base the level of access on that proximity. For example, if a user's device is within Bluetooth range of the vehicle's wireless system, the user may be deemed to be driving the vehicle, and access to the mobile device may be limited. Similarly, the motion and location detection facilities of the device may be used to infer that the device is moving in a vehicle.
However, these types solutions, while potentially effective, would present the possibility of a significant number of false positives (e.g., determining that the user is driving when they are not) and false negatives (determining that the user is not driving when I fact they are). A false positive determination may serve to limit device access when the user is walking or sitting in their office, while a false negative may allow full device access while the user is driving.
Before moving to other portions of this description, it is noted that the present disclosure is directed to a system that may exhibit improvements over some prior systems. However, it should be appreciated that any such improvements are not limitations on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted to be critical. Additionally, the foregoing discussion of problems and potential solutions is merely a result of the inventors' thoughtful consideration, and is not presented as, nor intended to represent, prior art.